homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060516-LoFaFing About
CTA: She comes down the stairs, her hands wrapped in bandages that may or may not be tinged slightly purple. "Humans. Where are you." Lorcan doesn't sound like she's in a very friendly mood. CTG: Far in the reaches of the house, an eerie moan sounds, soft but audible. Lumbering footsteps accompany the sound, slow thumps that seem to grow closer with each one. CTA: Lorcan stiffens, but doesn't immediately move. A barely audible frowl starts up. CTG: The footsteps become louder, a tearing sound rips through the air. Another one, accompanied by another groan, full of pain. CTA: She growls louder. It is a decidedly unfriendly sound. CCC: Kyle cautiously walks towards the room where the growls originate from, but hangs back a bit and tries to stay out of sight. CTA: "Come out already!" Her voice is less friendly than the growling. CTG: Coming out into the open is a very tired looking Arty, whose lips look raw. His bare chest bears scratches and bite marks, as does his neck. In his hands he holds two halves of a very tattered shirt. CTA: Lorcan stops growling and stares at Arty. Hard. CCC: Kyle slowly steps through the doorway. Catching a glimpse of Arty, his eyes go wide and he turns his head towards the wall, blushing slightly. "...Th-the hell happened?" CTA: "Did you just get done with your kismesis?" She sounds confused, but doesn't look away. CTG: "Uh...I guess...?" The poor soul seems very out of it. "I think she's my matesprit, but...she's rough..." CCC: "...O-oh." He turns a darker shade of red but stays very focused on the wall. CTA: "Matesprits and Kismses vacillate a lot." Lorcan is not the leading expert on quadrants. "I've never seen that kind of damage done....... not with matesprits......" Her cheeks are tinged purple. CTG: "I was just able to pull myself away...the girl is insatiable..." He leans against a wall, looking up at the ceiling, perhaps pleading with some unknown gods of makeouts. CTA: She shakes her head, probably in disgust. Who knows. "How much have you payed attention to your communications devices?" CTG: "Not much at all...I think it's still in the room with her..." He wasn't going back. CCC: "Well, uh... Some, uh, stuff happened while you were... busy." CTA: "Nyarla double died, for one thing." CTG: He's snapped back to reality. "What?!" CTG: He fixes Lorcan with an alarmed, anguished look. "What...what happened? How...?" CTA: "He was stupid. I made a deal with Libby to keep him confined, he broke out and did something he shouldn't have. Libby is only so forgiving in my experiences." She looks somewhat upset by this. CCC: He finally stops looking at the wall and looks at Lorcan, eyes wide. "He, uh... didn't mention that part." CTA: "That's the only way he would've died again." CTG: "So...what now?" CTG: "He's... H-he's just gone...?" CTA: She laughs loudly. CCC: "Well, uh... He can still message people..." He's back to staring at the wall again. CTA: "He's in the Archives with me..... and... Eribus." Her voice goes quiet and she looks away from the humans. CCC: "E-Eribus? Why is he...?" His voice trails off as he tenses up. CTG: "What...what's going on with Eribus??" CTA: Lorcan smiles. It's not very reassuring. CTA: "He volunteered to put his lives on the line for my moirail." CTG: "...So Nyarla's success....is what determines what happens to Eribus?" CTA: "Nyarla runs his land alone, imprisoned there. If he cheats or escapes the land, Eribus' lives are forfeit. How's that for a deal?" CTG: "...I.....aren't lands supposed to be handled with your team? How...how's he supposed to..." CTA: "I think by his actions everyone understands that he's not much of a team player, regardless of what he says. Nyarla, simply put, is an idiot." CTA: Lorcan walks further into the room, idly picking at her bandaged hands. She looks small and exhausted. CCC: Kyle glances over at her and chews his lip. "I... I thought he was getting better about... I'm sorry." CTA: "Don't apologize for him." Her eyes flash in anger and she bares her teeth in a half-hearted growl. CCC: He flinches before slowly backing up against the nearest wall, keeping his eyes focused towards the ground. CTG: Arty looks down at his feet. Not like there was anything he could do anyway. The Mage was useless, as usual. "...there isn't anything we can do for Eribus, is there?" CTA: "No. I tried. He's resolute on this and so is Libby." CTG: "What...what do we do?" CTA: "Make sure Nyarla doesn't fuck up. And if he does? Destroy him." CTG: "...but how can we make sure of that? Nyarla can't receive outside help..." CTG: Arty wasn't sure how he felt about destroying Nyarla, anyway. CTA: "Convincing him that he should stay put is the main thing. Which is what I should've done when I got him locked up in the first place." She picks at the bandages some more as she thinks, pacing. "Eribus is fine, as long as Nyarla does what he should. Make him understand that he needs to stay on his fucking land." CCC: "...So we, uh, try and make sure nothing convinces him to, uh, leave or anything?" CTA: Lorcan nods once, still pacing. CTG: "R-right...I see...what about the q-quest here...?" CTA: "I don't know." CCC: He looks up at the sound of Arty's stuttering. "...We'll, uh, probably have to put it on hold for now." CTG: "We need Eribus for that...so we...can't do anything, c-can we?" CCC: "Probably not... It's, uh, his quest after all, I guess..." CTG: Hopeless and dejected, the large brunette leaned back against the wall, and slid to the floor, superficial wounds forgotten in his hopeless, dejected state. CTA: "I can hear the finish crumbs in your voices." She sounds annoyed. "What's done is done. Eribus is safe in the Archives with me... as safe as any of us can be, that is." CCC: Kyle reluctantly leaves the wall and walks over to Arty, slowly sitting down beside him. "Finish crumbs?" CTA: "That's what I said, isn't it?" CCC: "Yeah, uh, I just don't know what they are." He shrinks back. CTA: Lorcan stops pacing and stares at him in actual confusion. "The things you end statements with. Finish crumbs." CCC: "...Periods?" He looks just as confused. "Are using those, uh, bad or something?" CTG: "You mean...periods? Small dots?" Arty shifts a bit closer to Kyle, slowly becoming more accustomed to his warmth. CTA: "Finish crumbs, yes. And yes. Quit being cowardly. You act like I'm going to attack you or something." CCC: "Wait, uh... So you want us to just use, uh, run-on sentences?" He's utterly lost. CTA: "Oh my gods are all humans this dense." It's not a question. CCC: He doesn't respond as he leans his head back against the wall. CTG: "Lorcan...with all d-due respect, we aren't the m-most..confrontational type. Whether you m-mean harm or not, we...respond negatively to actions such a-as yours." CTG: Basically, they're wimps. CTA: She smacks her face with a bandaged hand. CTA: "Great. This is just great." CTG: "I'm...going to go make something..." Standing and uncaptchaloging a white shirt, he pulls it on and starts toward the kitchen while carrying the remains of his old one. "First...some water..." CTG: Arty returns, looking a bit refreshed. "Any requests? Creating helps me relax.* CTA: "No." CTG: "...what's happened to your hands...?" CTA: "What does it look like." CTG: "Were you hurt...?" CTG: "That is to say, was it an accident, or did someone hurt you...?" CTA: "I conveniently forgot that my matesprit's hands are made of metal and continued to grab them harder than I should have." Lorcan levels a stony look at the human. CTG: "I offered him a more life like hand, but...suppose that's Eribus... Makes sense." CTA: "I didn't even really feel it. So what does it matter." CTG ceased responding to memo. CTG: "Just...concerned." CTA: "Don't be." She looks away from him. "You have no right to be." CCC: "We're on the same team... if someone's, uh, hurt, it kind of matters." CTA: "I'm FINE." She spits out the word. CTG: "That's... N-not all that convincing...b-but you do what you want. Can't f-force you to let us care." CCC: Kyle watches her for a minute but doesn't say anything. CTA: "And here I thought you humans were both incredibly dense! You understand something at last!" CTG: Arty watches her with a neutral expression, and then looks at Kyle. Nothing else to say to her. "You, Kyle?" CTG: "Want anything?" CCC: "Huh?" He looks up at Arty. "Oh, uh, n-no thanks... What are you doing, anyway?" CTG: "I'm gonna go and...put something together, I guess." CCC: "...Do you mind if I, uh, come with you?" CTA: Lorcan continues to be quiet. CTG: "Not at all. " he gives Kyle something resembling a smile as he starts toward another hall. CCC: He smiles a little and stands up. "...Hey, uh, Lorcan?" CTA: "What." CCC: "If you, uh, do want to, uh, talk, or need anything... just, uh, let me know." He starts walking towards the hall. CTA: She looks up at him and gives him the most confused expression she is capable of. "What are you trying to do." CCC: He looks confused for a minute, then appears to have a moment of realization. "Oh, oh fuck. No, uh, it's, I was trying to, uh, to be friendly, or to help, not, uh, not that, I, sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm gonna, uh, bye, sorry." He practically sprints down the hall after Arty. CTA: "WHAT." Category:Arty Category:Kyle Category:Lorcan